(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a headwear that has a single circumferential length for all respective sizes thereof (hereinafter, referred to as a size headwear) and a manufacturing method thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a size headwear and a manufacturing method thereof capable of being easily manufactured by a thermoforming method of an elastic fabric, in which the elastic fabric is woven or knitted to contain a thermoforming thread.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Generally, a headwear includes a head covering portion put on the head and a visor portion connected to at least part of a lower portion of the head covering portion to block sunlight etc.
Further, the headwear includes a sweat absorbing member provided between the head covering portion and the visor portion such that it can absorb sweat discharged from the forehead.
In addition, such a headwear includes a size adjusting member at the rear portion thereof so that the headwear may be adjusted to various sizes by the size adjusting member. However, recently a size headwear has been widely used, in which the headwear has no size adjusting member and it has various different sizes of circumferential length so that a wearer may wear an appropriate size thereof.
It is convenient to put on and off because the size headwear does not have any complicated members, such as the size adjusting member. In addition, the wearer does not need for the size adjusting member to adjust a size in correspondence to the circumferential length. That is, the wearer has only to select a headwear corresponding to his/her size. Moreover, it can provide a lighter and slimmer design.
In addition, the size headwear has merits in that it can save the expense and labor of additionally manufacturing the size adjusting member and connecting the same to the headwear and in that it can prevent the headwear from being blown off or put off since the size headwear is selected in correspondence with the wearer's size.
For example, the size headwear may be formed by at least five knitted fabric panels, and the size headwear may be classified into 8 to 12 sizes.
When 8 to 12 types of headwear are to be manufactured according to such 8 to 12 classified sizes, 8 to 12 types of patterns for forming the at least five knitted fabric panels are required, 8 to 12 types of the at least five knitted fabric panels must be cut according to the 8 to 12 types of patterns, and the respective sets of 8 to 12 types of the at least five knitted fabric panels must be independently managed and sewed together to provide each different sizes.
Thus, since the respective sets of patterns are separately managed and also the respective sets of fabric panel are separately sorted according to the respective sizes, there are many problems, such as size errors. This is very critical for producing a size headwear.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.